


Natale in...

by Funlove96



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funlove96/pseuds/Funlove96
Summary: C'è odore si festa nell'aria, e anche di altro.Come lo passeranno il Natale le nostre fate preferite?Scopriamolo insieme?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia





	Natale in...

Questa storia partecipa alla **[color=red]Xmas Song[/color]** indetta dal gruppo facebook **[color=red]Il Giardino di Efp[/color]**

Prompt scelto: 22. Un Natale a tre.

Natale in...

Ed eccole, puntuali come sempre, le festività natalizie.  
Strade addobbate con luci, festoni, e bancarelle tra cui girare in cerca del regalo giusto.

Una biondina dai capelli lunghi sciolti, si fermava ad ogni bancarella che trovava interessante.  
Ninnoli di varia natura si presentavano agli occhi di possibili acquirenti in tutto il loro splendore, ma nulla attirava abbastanza l'attenzione degli occhi color cioccolato della ragazza.  
Nulla se non un oggetto molto particolare, che sarebbe stato perfetto per quello che aveva in mente, e che non perse tempo ad acquistare, riponendolo poi per bene nella tasca del proprio cappotto.  
Finite le ultime spese, si diresse verso casa, per cominciare a preparare la cena natalizia.

Intanto, dall'altra parte della città, un ragazzo dalla strana capigliatura rosa, passeggiava per vari negozi e botteghe, alla ricerca di qualcosa che aveva bene in mente, ma non riusciva proprio a trovare.

Come avrebbe fatto?

Senza non poteva sperare di riuscire a fare una certa cosa.  
Aveva chiesto anche al suo amico azzurro di lasciarlo solo, sapendo quanta fatica facesse a mantenere i segreti, per non rovinare la sorpresa.

Ma se non riusciva a trovarlo, come poteva farla la sorpresa?

Ad un tratto, un'idea, assurda per certi versi, geniale per altri, gli illuminò la mente, facendogli iniziare una corsa per chissà dove, deciso ad attuarla.

Intanto, dopo varie ore passate a preparare tutto per un cenone molto intimo tra lei e il compagno, la bionda decise di dedicarsi all'oggetto acquistato il pomeriggio, emozionata e anche un po' impaurita.  
Lo incartò per bene in una scatolina quadrata, ricoperta poi dalla carta regalo rossa, adornata di disegnini natalizi, e fiocco color oro, per poi riporlo sotto l'albero.  
Nello stesso momento in cui era ancora inginocchiata a sistemare il pacchetto, la finestra si spalancò, lasciando entrare il rosato sorridente.

\- Sera Lu! -

Esclamò, facendo sussultare la bionda, che era già un fascio di nervi per quello che doveva fare.

\- Natsu insomma! -

Non che fosse stupita, anzi, negli anni ci si era abituata a vederselo entrare in casa così, e certo non poteva pretendere che una volta andati a vivere insieme sarebbe cambiato.  
In fondo, se non si faceva scrupoli a entrare in casa sua prima, non se li sarebbe certo fatti a entrare in casa loro adesso.

\- Lu ho fame, che hai preparato di buono? -

La bionda si alzò sbuffando e andando in cucina, sarebbe stato inutile spiegare, per l'ennesima volta, a quel testone che esisteva la porta.  
Mentre era lì, non sapeva che il compagno, che si era inginocchiato nel punto dove si trovava lei prima, sistemava un pacchetto, stranamente identico a quello della bionda, di cui però egli non si accorse, sotto l'albero.  
Già si immaginava la faccia di Lucy quando avrebbe visto il regalo.  
Non vedeva l'ora che lo aprisse, anche se aveva un po' paura.  
Come avrebbe reagito lei?  
Sarebbe stata felice o no?

\- Natsu, è pronto! -

A distoglierlo dai propri pensieri, ci pensò proprio la voce della bionda, che lo chiamava dalla cucina.  
Si precipitò a tavola per gustare la cenetta che aveva preparato la sua compagna.  
Era appena un anno che stavano insieme, ed era sempre come il primo giorno.  
Festeggiarono tutti e tre insieme, Lucy, Natsu ed Happy.  
Una famiglia, come lo erano sempre stati in fondo.  
Arrivati poi al momento dei regali, arrivarono i primi timori per entrambi.  
Tutti e tre intorno all'albero presero i rispettivi pacchetti, donandoseli a vicenda, sorridendo del fatto di averli impacchettati con la stessa carta.  
Quando Lucy aprì il pacchetto, vi ritrovò una scatolina di colore blu, in cui c'era... un'anello!  
Era fatto di acciaio lucido, ed aveva una piccola ametista al centro.  
All'interno poi, c'era inciso "Lucy Dragneel Hearthphilia".  
La scritta era molto accurata, segno che era stata messa molta cura nel realizzarlo.  
Strano ma vero, Gajeel aveva fatto un lavoro certosino, e in poche ore poi.  
La bionda guardandolo rimase stupita, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra in una "o" di stupore, mentre guardava il rosato, che le sorrideva.

\- Luce so che magari è troppo presto, ma... ecco.... -

Prese delicatamente l'anello dalle mani della bionda, per poi inginocchiarsi.

\- Mi vuoi sposare? -

\- N-Natsu.... -

Con gli occhi lucidi e le mani tremanti, la bionda non sapeva che dire.

\- F-Forse è meglio se apri il tuo regalo p-prima... -

Riuscì solo a pronunciare, un po' intimorita dalla reazione del rosato.  
Come avrebbe reagito nel saperlo?  
Natsu, un po' stranito, aprì il pacchetto che gli aveva dato la bionda in precedenza.  
Si ritrovò davanti una scatolina bianca, che aprì subito, trovandovi un paio di scarpine fatte a maglia bianche.  
Era il suo turno adesso di guardarla stupito. Era davvero ciò che pensava?

\- A-Aspetto un b-bambino... -

Gli occhi verdi si illuminarono di una luce nuova, mentre le labbra si stendevano in uno dei sorrisi più grandi che avesse mai fatto.  
Un piccolo drago sarebbe arrivato ad illuminare le loro giornate.  
Abbracciò la sua amata, felice della notizia, ricordandosi però.

\- Lu non mi hai risposto. -

Le disse senza sciogliere la dolce stretta in cui l'aveva intrappolata.

\- Si! -

Rispose convinta, felice di iniziare un nuovo capitolo della loro vita... in tre.

\- Aye! Avrò un fratellino! -

In... quattro.

[One-Shot contenente 858 parole]

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice  
> Saaaalve!  
> Che ne pensate?  
> Ma poi sarà maschio o femmina?  
> Vabbè, comunque ecco un'altra storiella di Natale, dedicata alle nostre belle fate.  
> Grazie per aver letto e buone feste.  
> ❤️Ciao❤️


End file.
